User talk:Bull36
Welcome to my talk page drop and leave a message.(note I clean up my messages Evey now and then) Bull's Top Editor Please leave your opinions on who I should vote for, for my award Bull's Top Editor. I'd nominate myself for the past majority of edits if this was July however I'm not that egotisitical to say I should be made editor on that fact. i'm only going with that due to the constructive edits I've made so far in appsence of many people as well as taking a lot of flak for banning people who take it personal and attack me for it.Derekproxy 22:40, 8 August 2009 (UTC) I thought it over and chose Seven279 for the award it seem he was the only editor actually editing that month if I had to pick top wiki enforcer I would have picked Derekproxy.--Bull36 23:43, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :Disregarding talk pages and the vote, Seven made a total of 8 edits to pages during the whole of July, whereas Derekproxy made 18. And even if you add the number of talk pages edited and just do total edits, it still comes out with Derekproxy on top with 67 total edits for Derekproxy and only 38 for Seven. So it's kind of ridiculous to claim that Seven was the only person editing that month. [[User:AlessaGillespie|''AlessaGillespie]] ''Talk 01:17, 23 August 2009 (UTC) look Derekproxy and me helped start this thing together and he is a good buddy of mine here but seven made BIGGER impact edits.--Bull36 03:17, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Derekproxy Hello i'm one of the unoffical administrators here and i've played all the games on both PC and consol. Heres a little fact about the administrators here no one really wants the job title and the people that do don't even an hours worth of game play so all the featured users are responsible for the site and pages . also as a person who followed the behavior policy before we even put it up thank you and enjoy the site but we do quite a bit of research and debate to make the pages as acurit as we can and the fact that the two expansion pack are now non canon we've had a large set back in several areas such as enemies weapons locations and more -Derekproxy the gold edition fear pages were something I never cared for so i'd be glad if you merged them i've been busy writing rules so repairing pages and banning deviant users is a thing of the past here.Derekproxy 22:59, 9 May 2009 (UTC) no admin rights your an original here like me we started this site for the first game with little hipe i thought for sure you'd be one. as for fear files its a dedicated game for the systems so I'd leave it and use it to show consol to pc differencesDerekproxy 00:05, 10 May 2009 (UTC) so you esentially have had the same success from them as me what happened to seven279 he's an admin but he's been gon for more then a yearDerekproxy god speed with that-Derekproxy i think another admin took full admin rights from youDerekproxy 13:31, October 16, 2009 (UTC) User17 The article is largely a joke; the point is the character in question is a useless nonentity who's only contribution to the universe is typing 'WTF IS THAT?' Evil Tim 21:39, 11 May 2009 (UTC) *The information in the article is accurate, though. The joke intro sets up the actual content, which says in no uncertain terms that User17 is useless. Evil Tim 21:45, 11 May 2009 (UTC) **Incidentally, I added some useage guidelines to Template:Weapons_%26_Gear_Template, but I've no idea what the 'model' line is for. Any ideas? Evil Tim 21:47, 11 May 2009 (UTC) ::Your not supposed to "lead up" an article. Have you never edited a wiki before? Big McLargeHuge 21:11, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Blackhawk pilots Ah hey the Blackhawk Pilots are a part of delta forces they are the most elite pilots the army has so I'm going to state that they belong to the flight operations detachment although i'll leave out the use of Little birdsDerekproxy 22:31, 11 May 2009 (UTC) its common knowledge that delta force uses its own Blackhawk pilots they operate as a complete unit they have well trained pilots that are selected out of airborne units like the 82nd or 101st and deltaforce fly three helicopters the AH-64 UH/AH-6 ,and HH-60/UH-60 and navy and air force units as support.Derekproxy 23:18, 12 May 2009 (UTC) the green berets they get dropped into an area by regular army choppers and are left there for some time to train local resistance units or observe enemy movements over a long term period although I got my info from the recruiting office you can find it on the encicllopedie wikiDerekproxy 23:33, 12 May 2009 (UTC) i was wondering what you think of articles Quarintine Zone and the ATC security Crown Victoria articles I felt when we made the weapons gear and vehicles they should be included even if you don't fight or use them as for the quarintine zone it was mentioned in a radio broadcast so i mentioned it and made it.Derekproxy thanks i did my best and play most of the first game over before editingDerekproxy editor vote I'd nominate myself for the past majority of edits if this was July however I'm not that egotisitical to say I should be made editor on that fact. i'm only going with that due to the constructive edits I've made so far in appsence of many people as well as taking a lot of flak for banning people who take it personal and attack me for it.Derekproxy 22:40, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Fear comparisons i think fear files made a climax to the storie of fear to end it as we saw Jin and holiday die horibally and compairing FEAR to projet origin well I think PO was meant to give the player anonther angle to the storie although not a prototype this time you became a product and i think its meant to be leading to something big-derekproxy Goodbye I hate to see you go i'm trying my best to hlod this place together but if must go then you must go fairwell and good luck in any and your endeavors. I hope i wasn't one of the shit headsDerekproxy well god speed good luck and al that crap when you come back let me be the first to knowDerekproxy welcome back Other then the older admins bickering with the newer ones over links nothing is really going on although you'll need to voteDerekproxy 18:26, 31 July 2009 (UTC) you really disappointed me getting into it with eternity like that right after i made you an admin. don't make me regret doing that this is just a warning so relax and i'm sure the ban is in the past for good.Derekproxy It hasn't ruined anythingDerekproxy 17:47, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Think less of you why and over what?wink winkDerekproxy Compound Its an old factory belonging to ATC that was the cover for the vault someone erased that why i don't know. but the vualt is below itDerekproxy 23:56, 9 August 2009 (UTC) editing problems hey I can't edit Vennak's page or alma's any idea why?Derekproxy 20:22, 23 August 2009 (UTC) no i can still edit--Bull36 23:15, 23 August 2009 (UTC) yeah redo the project timelines and i can edit again so never mind i fixed my problemDerekproxy 11:37, 24 August 2009 (UTC) yeah get ride of those pages start with the oldest thoughDerekproxy could you please delete those for me as I'm incapacitated from a car accident for about 6 days with therapyDerekproxy 00:40, September 25, 2009 (UTC) I protected the point man page you can protect any other pages as you see fitjust make sure its only set against non registered users and new users nothing should be at admin levelDerekproxy 17:00, September 28, 2009 (UTC) I don't think we should protect pages, there is little to no vandalism now days and we have lots of non-registered users who do nice little spelling and grammar edits. Seven279 10:23, September 29, 2009 (UTC) I emailed that cathrin monroe chick and told her to leave the wiki but I have yet to get a responce I can't stand it when the primary branch invades our territory in some bs attempt to unify us under their rulesDerekproxy I returned you to the full rights this morning if you still don't have them then contact meDerekproxy 22:49, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Removing Vivendi Timeline info In some of the weapons pages you have removed the small section on the Vivendi Timeline... why? Seven279 12:39, 26 August 2009 (UTC) New pages The recent add ons is due to the fact I'm trying to make a small fannon page/catigory on the site I've seen alot of activity and think it would be a good idea to add as long as they all state that they are non canon. ithink we should contact Antiheroor seven279.Derekproxy 00:55, September 12, 2009 (UTC) yea man that would be cool I would not mind making a few non canon FEAR storys--Bull36 04:04, September 12, 2009 (UTC) As for bloging about this I made a blog in july and no one protested itDerekproxy 14:55, September 12, 2009 (UTC) qoute pages already exsist for some characters however those that don't should be madeDerekproxy Welcome bot Hi Bull, I saw that you were concerned about people leaving messages on my talk page in response to the welcome bot. If you'd like to have the messages signed differently, see the instructions on the bot at User:Wikia -- you can customize whether it's signed by staff, local admins, or a particular user. (You can also disable it completely if you prefer to do the welcomes yourselves -- however welcoming is an important part of getting users to make more than one edit, and the bot is automatic and quick, getting visitors a welcome message before they leave the site.) Feel free to remove old comments from my talk page if you prefer. Thanks! — Catherine (talk) 07:05, October 27, 2009 (UTC)